Persona 3: The Real Answer
by TheBasedGod
Summary: Three years after the end of P3: FES, all of the former SEES members have moved on despite Minato's death except for Yukari. Haunted by a recurring nightmare, she swears he'll come back eventually... with a new threat to humanity looming, she just might be right. Join the P3 crew one more time to get the answer we all deserve! MinaxYuka, drama, romance, hurt/comfort, adventure.


**Author's Note: **Hi all. This is takes place post-The Answer and I'm disregarding nearly all of the plot points mentioned in P4: Arena. P3 is one of the best games ever made, and FES fucked everything up with The Answer. With this fic, I'm changing it. Take notes, Atlus. Mina/Yuka, obviously. Best pairing ever.

* * *

Among the blindingly bright, white landscape, Yukari saw him. It was as if he was the only source of color on a canvas that stretched forward for light years. Without him, everything was lacking and empty… but in the middle, he was there. _Minato_…

She ran toward him, but no matter how hard her feet would push off the ground, she never felt like she got any closer. In fact, it seemed like he was shrinking in the distance, taunting her efforts as he would smile and his laugh would consume the air around her.

After exhausting every last bit of energy in her body, she collapsed and sobbed, mumbling between thick and heavy breaths, "Oh, Minato-kun… when are you coming back? You promised me… "

And then, out of nowhere, she heard, "Just wait, Yukari… I'll be there before you know it. Never lose faith." As the word _faith_ resonated in her head, he would finally disappear from her vision, and be surrounded only by white. _That must be what he sees right now…_

* * *

Yukari bolted upward and gasped, trying to catch her breath as she wiped away the strands of hair from her forehead, now perspiring. She leaned over to tug the lamp's cord, and illuminated before her, the calendar displayed, "March 5, 2013."

"Minato," she whimpered, her voice breaking. "It's been three years… are you ever coming back?" On the night table next to her, she gazed at the picture of Minato and her. They were both smiling wide, her head gently tilted against his, their hands just barely connected at the finger tips.

_Oh, how I wish I could relive those moments… _She sighed and swung herself to the left, as her thin and tone legs dangled from the bed. She had this dream at least twice a week, but this time was different. _There has to be a reason why it happened today… he wouldn't just keep lying to me_ _like this. _Though she was no stranger to this dream, for some reason, it had really shaken her up this time.

She grabbed her cell phone. _6:13 am, hm? Well, I know Mitsuru wakes up early for classes… wonder if she'll pick up? _She tapped twice on Mitsuru's face, suppressing a grin when she saw Akihiko behind her, sticking his tongue out. Rare form for him, even though he's lightened up in past years.

After several rings, "Hello?"

"Mitsuru… um, hi, I-I wanted to talk about something that's been… bothering me," she said.

A breathy sigh could be heard from the other end. "Did you have that dream again?"

"Uh, yeah… but, this time it's different, I feel…"

"It's the fifth, right? Look, Yukari, I understand how you're feeling, but-" Yukari's voice sharply interjected.

"Look, don't tell me not to get my hopes up. That's _not _what I need to hear right now."

"I'm sorry, that's not what I was going to say. I, just, um…" _Mitsuru, at a loss for words?_ _I can barely believe it._ "Yukari, this has been hard for all of us… and really, every single one of us has felt the impact of losing him… but it's been _three _years already. You can't spend the rest of your life waiting for something that may never come. You have to move on, do something-" _Are you kidding me? She's really trying to give me this lecture?_

"I _have _moved on!" _Shit, I'm shouting. _"I go to work, I attend classes, I still-"

"Oh yeah? Is that so? You drag yourself out of bed to sit at a desk all day plugging numbers into spread sheets and you attend community college classes twice a week. Is that what you call _moving on_? I consider it _scraping by_, especially since _you _were the one who first pledged to make the most out of your life after Minato passed! Is this what he would have wanted? Do you think you're making the most of it? Do you?!"

Silence. _Mitsuru… _

"I'm going to be late for class," she said, sighing again. "I'm sorry… about everything, but you needed to hear that. Everyone else has honored his will, accepting his dying wishes, fulfilling his request… I know things take time, but even _Junpei's_ dense ass is getting worried at this point. C'mon, Yukari… You're better than this. You know it, I know it… _he _knows it."

In the background, Yukari could hear a male voice. "Hey, Mitsi, you ready yet? You're gonna be late, honey. I'm still waitin', ya know!" _Akihiko._

"I'm sorry… I gotta go."

"I understand… thanks, senpai."

Yukari hung up, slouching her shoulders and feeling despondent. _I guess it really is time to say good-bye to him, for good… _She grabbed her trademark black skirt and pink sweater jacket from her dresser drawers and headed to the bathroom to shower. Soon, she would head to Naganaki Shrine, and she'd address him, somewhat formally, one last time.

_This is your last chance, Minato… I've waited long enough, damn it._


End file.
